Tessaiga vs Kagome
by Blahsblah2001
Summary: Which weighs more, Tessaiga or Kagome? And should Inuyasha really let her listen to the arguments? Oneshot, completed.


Yeah, another one-shot, cuz I like 'em.

I own a lot of neat-o mechanical pencils and a buttload of homework… but not Inuyasha or related characters. Sigh…

"Man, what a day," Kagome moaned as she sunk to the ground. Miroku and Sango quickly followed suit. Shippo was practically asleep, riding on Kirara's back.

"Keh. Quit your complaining," said the last member of their group. "We got four jewel shards out of it, so it was worth the fight."

The hanyou was bleeding lightly from a variety of scratches, but he didn't even seem to notice. Four shards in one day was enough to take his mind off pretty much anything. He picked up Kagome's loaded backpack from where she had abandoned it.

"You got any more of that ramen stuff in here? I'm hungry."

"I didn't get to bring any ninja food this time, there's too many books."

"No… ramen…?"

A quick rifle through the bag (that involved taking pretty much everything out and flinging it to the side) proved her words true.

"Stupid girl," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. "That means fish again, huh."

"I think there's a river over there," Sango pointed out.

"Fine, whatever."

With an air of annoyance Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by the back of his shirt.

"Waaah, put me down!" The kitsune wailed.

"Nothing doing. You have to catch the fish."

"Why me? It's dark out there, I don't wanna go!"

"It is not. Anyway, you're the only one who can catch the damn slippery things."

Everyone but the hanyou grinned as they remembered the day Inuyasha had decided that he would catch the night's fish. Amusing, but incredibly unproductive.

"Quit your whining and go."

"I'll go with you, Shippo," Sango offered. The kitsune sniffed and nodded, and the two of them headed toward the sound of running water.

"I'll get the firewood," Kagome offered.

"Don't bother," Inuyasha said, jumping up into one of the trees. "There's a dead limb up here." His disembodied voice floated down from high above them.

"Look out!"

Miroku and Kagome jumped back. Above them, yellow blades of light flew, hitting their target. A huge branch broke easily off the tree and crashed down to the ground, the dead wood splintering into small pieces on impact.

"How'd you like THAT?" Inuyasha said, dropping down beside his 'kill.'

"Great," Kagome said dully, looking at a huge log that had landed where she had been standing two seconds before. "How 'bout a little more warning next time."

"Keh. Never happy with anything."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared.

"Are we sure we even want to make a fire?" Kagome asked. She was piling wood into a teepee as she spoke. "There's been a lot of demons around today. Do you think the light will attract them?"

"Anything that comes our way I can beat," Inuyasha said, pulling out the tessaiga to demonstrate his might.

"Where you get all your energy from, I shall never know," Miroku said, sinking into a sitting position. "Just looking at that thing is making me tired."

"This is nothing. I've been carrying Kagome around all day. Now _that's_ hard."

From the other side of the fire, said girl glared at him. Neither boy noticed.

"But there's no way she weighs as much as tessaiga," Miroku reasoned. "It's made of metal."

"I dunno…" Inuyasha shifted the blade's handle from one hand to another. "Kagome's pretty heavy, for a girl."

If looks could kill, Inuyasha would be dead and rotting. Probably in a really uncomfortable position, too.

"Now Kikyo, she was a light girl. I could almost carry her with one hand."

Miroku cast a nervous glance at Kagome at this statement, then quickly looked away, lest she direct that rage at him, too. Inuyasha, always the social retard, remained completely unaware of the death beams being sent his direction.

"Um, maybe we should just drop it," Miroku offered hesitantly. Inuyasha didn't say anything, but slid the sword back into the sheath.

"Whatever."

Kagome spoke up at this point.

"I am NOT heavier than that sword of yours. I don't care what you say, I am not."

Inuyasha gave her a funny look.

"How would you know? You've never lifted either of them."

"Wha… I … SIT!"

Ten minutes later, Shippo and Sango returned. Inuyasha was up in a tree, Miroku was sitting below him, and Kagome was putting another log on the fire.

"Hey, we got a real pit this time," Shippo said, looking at the fire. It was burning inside a big hole, so the sparks and embers would move out onto the grass, like they usually did. "Bit of a strange shape though."

Sango saw that he was right. Actually, she recognized that shape…

"So what'd we miss?"

Hey, look at it this way: if you Read and review, you're already half done!

I think I might have to rewrite this, so tell me if you like it like this or if I should change it, K?


End file.
